


A real fantasy

by Lazy_lilith



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Fantasy, Flowers, Gen, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Character, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_lilith/pseuds/Lazy_lilith
Summary: Basically Anna (the main character) runs away from home to live in the forestBut there's a twist in at the end......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm hi! So uh this is only my like 5th time writing I think? So please don't judge me, I really do hope that you like it, if anyone even reads this, but yeah again hope you enjoy this!

'run run run, just run, don't think about anything else' she said to herself, to give context Anna is running away, why you may ask? Well it's because she's always dream't of living life in the forest, with the animals, near the river and things like that, but her parents won't let her even tho she is 18 and can live on her own perfectly fine, well anyway back to the present it's currently in the middle of the night and everyone is asleep, Anna had planned how she would runaway, she's actually been planning this for a few weeks now, she's packed a bunch of food, clothes and other necessary things, she's in the forest now, she's hoping that she'll find a abandoned house to stay in and she's in luck since she did, a house near the river, and around the house was a bunch of flowers and animals, it was perfect for Anna, she jumped across the river and she went inside, it was dirty but she could clean it up in no time, she went around the house and found the kitchen and bathroom, surprisingly the stove, sinks and toilet still worked, she looked around the house a bit more and found the bedroom, it was nice, it had a bed (ofc it did) a studying desk near the entrance to the bedroom, 2 side tables and a window that had a beautiful view of the river and sky, it was perfect, she first started cleaning the bedroom, dusting off the dust, cleaning the sheets in the river, and cleaning up the window after that she cleaned the rest of the house, the living room, the kitchen and then bathroom, she started placing all her things around the house, then she went in the river and cleaned up herself there, put on some new clothes and slept....


	2. Those were the days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week or 2 since her Runaway, she's gotten comfortable and she's living her dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh it's literally the next day and I think I only got a hour of sleep, it's also 2 in the morning so why not write? But yeah enjoy

It was like any other day, woke up made breakfast and went outside and took a bath in the river (also she doesn't have like a bath nor a shower in the bathroom so that's why she's always bathing in the river) and put on a nice white dress, she was planning on painting today, also yes the house was equipped with things to paint on and stuff, she suspected that a artist had lived here before but abandoned it, for what reason? Anna was wondering that to, but before painting she wanted to make a flower crown, flowers crowns always made her think of her parents... Right her parents, she loved her parents dearly but they started fighting more often and she was getting tired of it but they didn't let her get a house nor anything like that, when she was a little girl her and her parents would go to a river (maybe it's the same river she's been using) and next to that river was a bunch of flowers, they would pick up some flowers and make them into flower crowns, they would always talk about anything and everything they could, 'those were the days' she thought to herself, sometimes she would think to herself "maybe I should go back" but she always stopped herself, but anyways she finished making her flower crown, and she put it in her room, right next to the picture of her and her mother's (hehe yeah she has gay mother's now, I forgot if I ever said that she had a mother and a father but if I did then just forget about it) she went and grabbed a clean canvas and some paint and went back to the backyard, she decided to paint a girl holding a bunny, surrounding the girl was a beautiful scenery, that girl she was painting was her mother (btw mother meaning the bottom and mama being the top, yeah I just said that-) when she was little, once the painting was over she decided that she would hang this up in the bedroom, she slept well that night, tho she did think about going back again... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's where I'm gonna end it, I know its horrible but eh I'm literally just doing this for fun anyways, but yeah hope you enjoyed, and have a great day or night, see you next chapter!


	3. Quick question

Hi so uhm I have a question, how many chapters do you guys want this to have? Cause I can I can probably think of some more uhm parts and I can maybe take some request from you (if ya'll want that) so yeah, also don't worry I already have a idea of what I'm going to write for the next chapter, I'm probably going to write that tomorrow so yeah, Buh-bye! Have a great day or night and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter!

Oh also if ya'll want you can repost this... Without any credit since I literally don't care about credit at all, I know it may seem weird but I really just want people to enjoy my stories and stuff so yeah! Also even though I'm alright with someone reposting this and not giving credit doesn't mean other creators are, so if they say that they don't want it to be reposted than don't repost it, and if they do say that they're okay with reposting it but they want credit then do that, and if you're not okay with respecting that then fuck off, but yeah Buh-bye! 


	4. Picnic day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picnic! Cause why not? Also it's been almost a month since the Runaway so yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this oh also I literally just had a picnic to so this is perfect! Anyways Buh-bye see you at the end!

Anna woke up and did her normal morning routine, eat breakfast (also she goes to the store when she runs out of food, but of course she's in disguse so she wouldn't get caught), bathe in the river and you know all that, she's spent most of her time here (the house) getting comfortable and stuff, and now she just wants a break so she puts on a outfit and she of course puts on her flower crown and got a blanket and some food, she went to a little hill a bit far from her house and she decided that's where she would have her picnic, it was a nice day, she loved it, she did wish that they were there with her though, but they weren't so she just tried to forget about them, she ate her food and she kind of just stayed there for a bit eventually it got dark but she didn't go back home, she was asleep...

When she woke up it was already morning so she got up hurrily and went back to her house, 'something feels off' she said to herself, something was different but she didn't know what it was.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finished it! Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but why not? I wanted to make it a bit more interesting, tho I really don't know what I'm going to do next since I kind of just wrote ig? I like literally did not plan to have that ending sooooo yeah I'm hoping I can make something up soon but if I don't then I'm screwed 😀 but yeah Buh-bye guys have a great day or night and love you guys! 💜💜💜


	5. Update

Okay uh hi there! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted the new chapter yet, I really don't know what to write for the next chapter so that's the main reason and I also got my phone taken for a bit so yeah, I'll try to think of something to write so yeah, I hope you can forgive me for not posting anything for a bit, but yeah I think that's it, oh also! If you can/want to help me figure out what to do with the next chapter that would be awesome, but yeah Buh-bye! Have a great day or night! And see you next chapter! 👋❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wasn't planning on making this into chapters but I'm to eager to post this so yeah, I'll update this when I have time to since I have school and other things to work on so yeah! Hopefully you liked it, see you next chapter!


End file.
